The purpose of this work was to assess the performance of spatially resolved reflectance using short source-detector separations (< 1.4 mm). Monte Carlo simulations, the accuracy of which were confirmed by experiments on microsphere suspensions, were used to establish the correspondence between the measured reflectance and the optical properties.